


Held

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, It happens, It is, also I wrote this in like 15 min before I had to get onto the bus, and I didn't ask for a beta, but like, it's mostly just Cat figuring out that she likes to be pinned sometimes, just take the idea and run with it okay?, not that smutty, well okay, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara's got large hands and muscles to the moon and back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> This was inspired by Fictorium's fic Sweet Sensations. I dunno. Lola's just inspiring, what can I say?

Cat's tried ropes before. She's tried chains, but maybe she really is just too controlling for that to turn her on.

She certainly enjoys chaining others, teasing them until they beg. But she's never been keen on the feeling herself.

At least not until Kara.

But it's not ropes or handcuffs, it's just Kara's left hand situated right over her sternum.

Because lord knows no Earthly power could hold Cat Grant down, but Kara Zor-El pressing her into the mattress is another ball game entirely. 

She's on her back, panting with need, the first time Kara bucks up the courage to splay her hand over Cat's chest and press. And Cat's already wet but April showers have nothing on her after that.

Who knew a goddess keeping her legs parted with only her knees was enough to get Cat to beg? 

Maybe she's not as much of a control freak as she thought, cause she can squirm and thrash all she wants but only a solid ‘no’ would keep Kara's fingers from slipping inside her and there’s a thought that only excites her all the more.

But what a sight this is. Golden hair cascading down to barely cover hardened nipples, blue eyes watching every one of Cat's twitches, those abs flexing whenever Kara moved her hand.

And that hand. Those fingers pressing inside her, relentlessly. She eases in at first and Cat arches up only to feel that palm on her chest, feel how it doesn't budge at all.

Now there's a sensation cuffs can't give.

Kara pushes in until Cat wraps her fingers around her forearm and grunts. She pulls out and thrusts again, this time Cat meets her hand with her hips. She'd try to close her legs, just for fun, but she can feel the muscles rippling through Kara's thighs so that's just not worth the effort.

And it's only Kara's right arm that moves (and her eyes because she's watching Cat's lips part around her fingers, watching how Cat's own eyes flutter shut with every thrust) and Cat swears Kara'd be a statue if not for the pulse she can feel thudding against her skin.

But it's the effortlessness of it all, how easily Kara can hold her completely still, that gets Cat clenching around those fingers. Every thrust has her arching more and when the solid strokes across her clit start, Cat bends her knees to pull at Kara's legs with her own.

Her head's back, neck bared, but she can only move her extremities and not even well. And Kara's fingers still pump into her, slow and steady. She's never felt more open and that's how she comes.

A final thrust and Cat's mouth falls slack with a guttural moan. The muscles in her legs lock and she still can't shift under the woman holding her down with just one hand.

She shudders once, twice, before her neck relaxes and her limbs fall back to the bed. She floats in an ecstasy she's had many times before, but never while pinned under that thumping heartbeat. 

When she finally opens her eyes, Kara's watching her, still. 

“That was different.” She eases the pressure from Cat's chest and Cat swears it's just the air that was trapped in her lungs slipping out when a moan tumbles through her lips.

And Kara grins at that and Cat's spent but it's not long before Kara's pinned her to her study desk and Cat's gripping the side just to stay sane. Because,  _ god _ , Kara Danvers can fuck Cat anyway she wants and Cat can't help but whimper at the thought.


End file.
